Mistakes
by jakisbishlygay
Summary: [WINCESTIf it's not your thing, don't read.]After a hunt gone wrong, Sam blames himself.


**Title:** Mistakes, aka: Greenwing's third prompt (I'm sensing a possible series...)  
**Author:** jakisbishlygay  
**Characters: **Dean/Sam  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Spoilers: **None**  
Summary: **The knife should have been more then enough to pierce the Sinnes' skin. Sam's knife should have been enough to kill it... that is if he researched the right demon. **  
Warnings: **Angst, wincest, slash, attack of the missing plot (PWP)**  
Beta: **Alas, no beta. So if you find errors in this, know that they are mine and I would love to fix them, so tell me if you find some (and trust me, you will). **  
Feedback: **Good or bad, just make it constructive. :)**  
Authors notes: **I've been out of the writing thing for a few months now and decided that I need prompts to get me back into it; greenwing did it again, she wanted angst and some other stuff.

I had a plot, but I don't know what I did with it...

Mistakes:

The hunt had gone well, no serious injuries and the evil thing of the week was salted and burned. Dean had taken a tumble down a small hill, landing on some scrap metal. Aside from a few scrapes, bruises, and some rust stains on his favorite pair of jeans, Dean was fine.

All Dean wanted to do was celebrate with his brother and pass out with the help of some cheap liquor.

All Sam wanted to do was cry.

The thing they were fighting liked it's food extra large, and compared to just about anyone, Sam was extra large. So, he insisted on being bait. He was all set up, with pistol in his sleeve covered hand, knives in various hiding places, he walked through the scrapyard at the time the previous victims were attacked. Dean was off somewhere in the perimeter, keeping an eye out for his little brother, as always.

At 4am, just two hours after arriving, the thing, the Sinnes, went after Sam. It tackled him from behind, sending his pistol flying and pinning his hands under his body. Sam struggled against the demon, and after some time, freed himself. Grabbing his blade from his waist, he lunged at the demon's chest, only to have his best hunting knife bend at the demons armor like skin.

The knife should have been more then enough to pierce the Sinnes' skin. Sam's knife should have been enough to kill it... that is if he researched the right demon.

Sam went for his gun. He could hear Dean coming, screaming at the top of his lungs to "get off my Sammy." But he wasn't close enough.

Sam shot the demon, point-blank, nine times. Four to the head, five to the chest, and although visibly wounded, it was still coming. That's when Dean was close enough to fire, and he did, he blew off half the demons green head and shoulder with his shotgun, but it was still going after Sam. Sam reloaded and shot at the wounds Dean made, slowing it down.

Dean dumped his backpack on the floor, anything he could reach for, he tried. He threw handfuls of salt and watched as the demon's open wounds began to smolder, as if it were on fire. This gave Dean an idea; grabbing the container of salt, he charged the demon, sending both over the edge of the small hill they were previously on.

Sam had watched in horror as someone screamed, and smoke filled the air. He followed the screams, gun in hand, but the smoke was too thick.

Then came Deans angry voice. "Dude made me ruin my jeans..."

Normally, Sam would have been relieved, ecstatic to hear his brother's annoyance.

Normally meaning this happens a lot, Dean saving Sam.

Which is why Dean is now getting four star treatment with neosporin, no alcohol, and not just because they don't sell it this early, and a very lovely massage from his little brother that makes up for the no-alcohol.

"Come on man, would you stop apologizing?" said Dean, he was getting annoyed at the way Sam was acting. Every other word from Sam since he helped him up from his prone position at the base the hill was 'sorry'. "No harm, no foul."

"What? Dean, I almost got you killed." Sam, now adding anger to his guilt.

"All in a day's work" hissed Dean as Sam worked a very hard muscle into submission.

Sighing, Sam thought for a moment, in an attempt to re-arrange the words he needs to say in a way that will not anger his brother. "If I did the research better..."

"WHAT?!" Maybe Sam hadn't phrased his words right. "First off, I agreed with you, I thought it was a Sinnes too. Second, you did everything right, how were we supposed to know that an obscure demon shares the same habits and food preferences with another obscure demon." Dean senses more doubt in his brother. "And, before you even get started, if it were just me out there tonight I never would have even know what a Sinnes was, I would be dead." argued Dean.

"If I hadn't said it was a Sinnes, you would have shot it with rock salt. It would have gone down.."

Dean quickly rolled onto his back, cutting off Sam's words. "And I only carry about ten rounds of rock salt. It took an entire brand new container of salt, poured into his wounds. I only had that container 'cause you said we would need to salt and burn it."

Dean waited, letting his words seep into Sam's head. "Besides, I wouldn't be getting any nice massages from you if you weren't here. Partly because you wouldn't be here to give me one, and the other part being that I would... you know, be dead and stuff."

"I don't want you to be dead and stuff."

Dean knows it's a good sign when Sam reuses his words and not the ones that could only be said in seriousness.

"I thought I lost you." Sam's whispers would have gone unheard if Dean were not directly under him.

"You didn't. I'm right here." Dean uses his own heartbeat as proof, placing Sam's hand upon his chest.

Sam bends down and tentatively kisses Dean, still keeping his hand above his brothers heart. They kiss until well after the sun comes up, happily licking and nipping at each others lips, It's when Dean whimpers, his hard-on trapped against Sam's jean-covered ass, that Sam gets the hint and climbs off him. They quickly shed what little clothes they were wearing and Dean lays back down, hiding the wince at the pain of his shoulder.

Sam urges Dean to lay on his side, on his uninjured shoulder after Dean complies, Sam slides up behind him, kissing his offending shoulder and wraps both of his arms around his brother. Dean moans as he sees Sam reach for the lotion laying on the bed, knowing that the lotion that was being used to work the muscles in his shoulder would be used to work him open.

Dean thanks any and all gods that he can think of that Sam is dexterous as he simultaneously uses one had to stroke Dean's cock while the fingers of the other slowly enters him. Moaning and rocking his hips, Dean says "Sam, more."

Sam complies, slowly pressing in a second finger, then a third, moving them in and out and hitting his brother's prostate without mercy. Dean is panting and babbling incoherently by the time he is ready to take in Sam's length. When Sam slides in fully, Dean can only lay there, with a smile on his face and a relieved sigh as Sam starts to thrust in and out of him. It doesn't take long for Sam's thrust to become frantic.

It takes even less time for him to feel Dean's release shooting onto his still stroking hand and for Dean's strangled cry of "Sam!" Dean's muscles tighten around him and the only thing he can do is fill his panting brother with his seed.

Several hours pass before Dean wakes again, in the same position he was in when he last remembered being conscious, with Sam still holding onto him, still buried deep inside him. Dean quietly wrestles with the covers at the foot of the bed until he can grab them with his hand, after he pulls the thick blanket over himself and Sam, he places his hand around Sam's and holds it to his chest, falling asleep.

+ Oh come on, you know you want to click that little button and give me a review.


End file.
